ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Pris-Ma
or 'Prizuma'https://youtu.be/jCr-u89nscc, was a glacier-based creature that appeared in the TV series, Return of Ultraman. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 35 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Antarctica History Return of Ultraman Thawing out from Antarctica (possibly for the first time in centuries), Pris-Ma was quickly on the move, absorbing any matter that came in its path. It first absorbed a Light House and its owner in its hunger, which sparked some interest in MAT over how to handle the situation. Hideki Goh encountered the object himself while traveling with a friend who tried to take matters into their own hands. Pris-Ma was attracted to the light being given off by their weapons and vehicle and retaliated by trying to absorb them as well. Go transformed into Ultraman Jack to battle the object himself, but Pris-Ma's rock hard structure and texture made Jack's attacks futile. Pris-Ma then fought back with its light attacks, confusing and tricking Jack into flailing around in confusion. Unfortunately, just as Jack regained control of the battle, the sun rose and Pris-Ma disappeared into the clouds. Learning of Jack's failure to stop the object, MAT tried to take matters into their own hands. They set up a trap for Pris-Ma by luring it into a baseball stadium with all its lights on and fog machine blanketing the ground. Pris-Ma was quick to arrive and consume more matter, but even with their trap successful, MAT's weapons were no match for Pris-Ma's sturdy structure. However, MAT did exploit something that Go noticed about the monster. Once again Go transformed into Ultraman Jack, but this time he shrunk himself down and flew directly into Pris-Ma's core by willing and being absorbed by its tractor beam. Once inside, Jack fired his Specium Ray from within the object, destroying Pris-Ma's core and destroying the creature completely. Trivia *Pris-Ma's name is derived from "prism", an object that refracts light. *It's possible that Pris-Ma was inspired by Bullton, due to their non-living characteristics and powers. *Although not physically seen, Pris-Ma is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's left arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *In the original screenplay for Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero, Alien Salome's base was to be hidden in a corridor of light where Zero would have fought Pris-Ma before facing the Imitation Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 5: 'From Rusalka With Love' Arc Pris-Ma suddenly appeared in 1908 in Rusalka, and Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb to defeat it, somehow allowing Gai to regain his memories as Orb. Like Jack before him, Orb went into Pris-Ma and destroyed it from the inside. After its defeat, Jugglus Juggler harvested Pris-Ma's card and later used it in unison with Kingsaurus II and Super C.O.V to unseal Maga-Zetton. Their battle also caused Gai's stamina to be heavily drained, making him weakened in his battle with Maga-Zetton. Powers and Weapons *Matter Consumption: Pris-Ma absorbs any solid matter that comes into contact with its body. *Tractor Beam: From the center crystal object on the front of its body, Pris-Ma can fire a yellow chain-like Tractor Beam to contain or move objects it intends to consume. This tractor beam is also used to drag opponents, knocking them off balance. *Light Control: Pris-Ma can control light, capable of confusing or tricking its opponents into falling for its illusionary control. *Vapor Travel: Pris-Ma can travel through water vapor, such as clouds and fog. *Time Manipulation: Pris-Ma can reverse time, preventing opponents from successfully attacking it. *Crystallization: Any living creature that comes into contact with Pris-Ma can be coated in crystals as a side-effect. Priz-ma light house.jpg|Matter Consumption tractor_beam.jpg|Tractor Beam Priz-ma jack free.jpg|Light Control Illusion 1 Priz-ma illusion.jpg|Light Control Illusion 2 Priz-ma num-nums.jpg|Crystallization crystal_ball.jpg|Crystal Ball 20190211_112717.gif|Time Manipulation Gallery Priz-Ma Prof..jpg PRIS-MA.jpg Prisma-0.png Pris-Ma 7.jpg Pris-Ma 8.jpg Pris-Ma 6.jpg Pris-Ma 9.jpg Pris-Ma 7.jpg Pris-Ma 8.jpg PRIS-MA I.jpg prisma_figure.jpg|Figure of Pris-Ma, by Yamanaya. References id:Pris-Ma Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Time Traveling Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju